


Come and Save me Tonight

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sam is a Little Shit, Songfic, Their Song, a little crack-tastic, but he ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr, "Finding out that their song is a really bad song". It's so bad that Dean thinks he must have blocked it out. But by trying to make it better, he kinda makes it worse, or at least more embarrassing. If only Sam would stop laughing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Save me Tonight

 

 

“I thought that ‘our” song was the song that was playing the first time that we kissed.”

Dean shifted his head, tilting slightly as he looked at Cas out of the corner of his eye.

“...Yeah, I suppose that’s how it works Cas. Why do you care all of a sudden?” Dean asked quietly, his eyes turning back towards the road.

Cas glanced over at Dean, tongue flicking out over his lips and crease forming between his eyes as he thought about how to reply. “I find myself introspective on the anniversary of that date and I have been thinking about ‘our song’. It’s not a romantic song.”

Dean tired to think back and remember what the song was, but when he thought about the night of their first kiss all he has are memories of sitting in baby in the rain and Cas leaning over and planting the sweetest, softest kiss at the corner of his lips, startling him out of a doze.

He’d turned and wrapped his hand around the back of Cas’s neck before the man could pull away before licking his lips and returning the kiss as best he could. Cas has been watching humans for generations, but he didn’t have any practical experience and it showed. Dean had to guide him into the kiss, but once he had they’d steamed up baby’s windows pretty quick.

The sound of Cas’s throat clearing brought Dean back to the present, to the stretch of endless highway in front of him and the soft sounds of Sammy sleeping in the back seat and Cas smiling at him from the passenger seat. He felt a flush on his cheeks at being caught out not being able to remember their song.

“I remember a lot of details about that night Cas, but I won’t lie, I don’t remember our song. Don’t keep me in suspense.” Dean joked, worried about what the song could possibly be.

“I, uhm, looked it up before bringing it up with you. Mostly due to the fact that I didn’t know the name of it. It’s called ‘Bye Bye Bye’ from some band called ‘N’Sync’? I think it’s a breakup song.” Cas barely finished speaking before several things happened all at once.

Dean slammed on the breaks, causing the car to fishtail and the tires to squeal in the middle of the deserted highway. Sam announced that he had been listening to the entire conversation by bursting into laughter and rolling off the seat and getting wedged in the footwell of the back seat. Cas slammed forward, narrowly missing a head injury on the car’s dash.

“Wha...how..why..SHUT IT SAMMY, QUIT LAUGHIN or I dump your gigantor ass outta the car and onto the side of the road.  How was the song even PLAYING IN MY CAR?!?” Dean spluttered as he stared blankly ahead and mentally apologized to his car for having to hear that song. Explains how he’d forgotten anything about his and Cas’s first kiss though, he must have blocked it from his memory.

“I don’t know how or why it was playing in the car at that time Dean. I simply know that it was. So it must be our song, correct?”

Dean spluttered again, as Sam’s guffaws grew more pronounced from the backseat. Dean hung his head in shame and shifted the car to park, not even bothering to pull it to the side of the road.

“No, I refuse to accept that as our song Cas. Let’s make it better.” Dean reached over to the radio and turned the volume all the way up, to drown out Sam’s continued laughter from the backseat.  Recognizing the song, but only so far that it was 80’s Aerosmith, he palmed the back of Cas’s neck and pulled him across the bench seat, crashing their lips together. He didn’t wait for Cas to get comfortable before teasing the plump bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and pressing forward, tasting Cas’s mouth and pretending it was the first time.

Dean didn’t let go until the song ended, by then both of them out of breath and panting.  Dean released Cas and pulled back to look at those blue eyes that he had fallen in love with. He smiled softly at his lover for a moment, before reality broke back in and he heard Sammy’s irritating laughter again.

“What now Sam?” He snarled into the back seat.

Sam’s face was red, tendons in his neck standing out and tears streaming down his face as he tried to untwist himself from the footwell while laughing like an idiot.

“Oh my God, you didn’t even make it better. You made it more ridiculous! I have to call Charlie, she’s never gonna believe this. I can stop laughing and I’m stuck and it’s so worth it to witness you two teenagers.”

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to smile at Cas before throwing the car into drive and heading back out onto the road. He wanted to ask what the song had been, but he knew that he couldn’t in front of Sam. he’d just have to wait until he got Cas alone. Whatever it was, it must have been good, he thought, because he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Cas smiling like that.

 

I'm alone

Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night

I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you

I want your love - Let's break the walls between us

Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride

Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light

 

Baby

You're my angel

Come and save me tonight

You're my angel

Come and make it all right

 

Don't know what I'm gonna do

About this feeling inside

Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride

Without your love - I'm nothing but a begger

Without your love - a dog without a bone

What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone

 

Come and save me tonight

 

You're the reason I live

You're the reason I die

You're the reason I give

When I break down and cry

Don't need no reason why

 

Baby , Baby

 

You're my angel

Come and save me tonight

you're my angel

Come and take me allright


End file.
